Dante falls in love
by Dante689
Summary: one day Dante is given a job but to his surprise he finds i neko read and find out what happens to them
1. Chapter 1

Dante walked down the dusty road to the weapons shop, he was low on ammunition and needed to buy more

Ok ppl I do not own Devil May Cry this is my first fanfic so plz be nice thxs

Dante walked down the dusty road to the weapons shop, he was low on ammunition and needed to buy more. "Did you hear? That beast took another victim last night!" Dante heard a man say to another man, looking angry. Dante turned to them, asking "You need help with your demon problem?" he looked slightly interested, looking to them. "You think you can handle that thing?! Its killed 25 men who went after it, none of them had a chance of escape!!" the second man said, seeing Dante a bit of a fool.  
"Don't underestimate my skills coward, tell me where I can find this monster and I'll bring you back its head on a silver platter." He said brashly, loading Ebony and Ivory. Both men looked to one another, gulping, and then walking around Dante to show him the way. It was a nearly 15 minute walk to the cave where the men had told Dante the creature lived in, where it came out near midnight to find itself prey. "Good luck . . . and let god be with you." The older of the two men said, turning away. Dante turned from them, not saying anything to them as he walked deep into the cave.  
He watched around, listening for the slightest sound or to catch the littlest movement. "AGH!!" Dante heard a scream up ahead, bolting off towards it. When he turned the corner, he saw a massive fox like beast, a man in its jaws as it swung him around. Dante smirked, seeing this worthy of one of his bullets. He aimed for the center of the beast's chest, shooting with Ebony. The bullet exploded into the beast, its eyes shot wide as it screeched in agony, dropping the man. The man ran as quickly as he could after being dropped, leaving Dante to finish it off. The fox demon fell on its side, no longer moving but breathing roughly.  
He walked slowly closer, seeing the beast's eyes slowly closing, it whined lowly, making a quiet noise as if calling out. There was a quiet meow like that of a cats, Dante raised Ivory as he waited for the second animal to appear. A black form about the size of a regular panther slinked over slowly, looking scared and worried, its ice blue eyes stopped on Dante, looking even more frightened. The fox demon was now dead, and this little demon was alone with Dante, looking petrified. Dante saw that it didn't challenge him, noting that it was shaking.  
He slipped his guns back into their holsters and was about to turn away, but he heard it call "Wait . . ." he turned back, now seeing something completely different. Standing that short distance from him was a young neko, looking about 15 in human years. She had dark skin, long strait black hair, short nails unlike a demon, and a long purple kimono. Her orange and black ears were low, her tail twitching back and forth as she asked "W-why did you kill. . My father . . .?" she was still shaking, afraid as she looked to his guns.  
Dante could scarcely take his eyes off her, he had only seen neko at a distance, and seeing one up close was nice. He thought she looked cute, turning to her completely and saying, "killing humans is the lowest thing a demon can do... I'm sorry but he needed to be stopped . . ." "the only reason he was killing humans was to protect me! You don't understand, those men were after me . . ." she said quietly, looking as if she was going to cry. Dante felt sympathy for her, which was new to him; he walked slowly towards her, not wanting to scare her more. She noticed, backing to the wall and hissing, "Stay away! I'll bite you if you get to close!"  
Dante smiled lightly at this, seeing that she was afraid of him, he didn't stop though. He got close enough so she was unable to run, saying, "don't be scared little neko, I'm not going to hurt you . . ." he reached a hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly, but she flinched like he was going to hit her. He reassured that he wouldn't strike her, seeing that tears started to spill down her cheeks. He wiped them away gently, asking her not to cry.  
"I'm scared... I can't run away and daddy can't help me because you killed him . . ." she whimpered, still shaking. Dante whispered, "Its ok, I won't hurt you . . ." he petted one of her ears, thinking that they were cute though he didn't necessarily like anything that was cute. "You're scared that someone will hurt you little neko? Heh, why don't you come with me? I promise to protect you if you do..." he added, slowly closing the gap between them as he hugged her a bit. She was still shaking as he hugged her, scared to death almost of him hugging her like this.  
"W-why are you doing this? You kill my father but show sentiment for me... I'm confused . . . you're not going to kill me to?" she asked, blushing as her back touched the wall. "No, you're too beautiful for me to even think of putting a bullet through… so what do you say? Wanna come with me?" Dante said, somewhat flirting with her. "I-I don't know . . . " she said, blushing more as he was lightly breathing on her neck, then as he kissed it she blushed deeply, still shaking. "S-stop it . . . I'll go with you . . .but please stop doing this . . ." she said with a trembling voice, but not even trying to push him off. Dante smiled, letting her go and asking "so, what's your name cute little neko?"  
She blushed more at being called cute, answering, "S-Snow . . ." "Snow? Such a pretty name for a pretty girl, My names Dante." He complimented, taking her hand and kissing it softly as he pulled her close again. "D-Dante . . . "she whispered as he kissed slowly up her neck, to her jaw. She couldn't help but let herself be victim to this, letting him tilt her back as he kissed her lips deeply. She could scarcely breathe as he lifted her into his arms, her feet off of the dirty cave floor and her arms around his neck.  
"You're so cute. . ." he said softly, kissing her cheek. She asked, blushing a deep red. "R-really?" Dante nodded, beginning to walk out into the moonlight with Snow in his arms, the 2 men who had led him there stepped out of the cover of the trees asking "what's this? You go in there to kill a demon and you bring it out here?!" "be quiet, the real demon is dead inside, I just happened to find a nice neko that's all, this is my payment for the job." Dante added, kissing the little neko's neck and making her blush again, he liked the sight of it. He carried her off towards the inn he would be lodging in for the night, letting her down so she could look around. "How long have you been in that cave?" Dante asked, seeing her investigating everything she saw.  
"Since I was a cub . . ." she answered, pressing a button on the radio that turned it on, making her leap back and hiss at it. Dante chuckled lightly at how childlike she was, sitting on the bed as he took out Ebony and Ivory to clean them, seeing her looking scared as she saw them. "Its ok, I'll never use these on you Snow." He reassured her, rubbing a cloth against Ebony softly. She sat next to him, looking the 2 guns over, and then asking "so... why did you ask me to come with you?"  
Dante looked to her, answering "so no one else could get a hold of you, you're too adorable to be a human's pet, it would be a shame to let a human ruin you." he set the guns aside, placing his arms around her slender waist and kissed her cheek, watching her blush but smile lightly. "T-that's sweet of you Dante . . . thank you . . ." she said quietly, shyly licking his cheek. Dante smiled to, pulling her closer as he said, "that's adorable . . . you can trust me with protecting you Snow, I won't let anything hurt you as long as you're with me." "Really . . .?" she asked, blushing as their noses where touching.  
"Yes Snow, I'll protect you." He said, closing the space between them with another kiss. Snow shyly kissed back, really embarrassed but willing to let him kiss her if he wanted to. As he pulled away, he asked "Do you like me Snow?" she blushed, looking away and answering, "I-I do . . ." she hugged him, laying her head against his chest, purring lightly. "Hmhmhm . . . so cute . . ." he added, kissing her forehead.  
She blushed more, but smiled. He looked down at her, listening to her purr. He petted her ears lightly, making her purr until she fell asleep. He then laid her down, pulling the blankets over her, and then returned his attention to cleaning his guns.

Dante woke the next morning, sitting up from the couch since he had let the neko Snow sleep on the bed. He yawned; looking over to the bed, seeing that she was still sleeping deeply. He stood up, not even the sounds of his coat falling to the floor woke her. "Well, someone's a absorbed sleeper." He chuckled quietly, walking inaudibly towards the bathroom, where he did his normal morning routine. Then he got into the shower, and was in for awhile.  
As he got out, he saw that Snow was still asleep. "Wow, someone must have been tired . . ." he said walking over to her, gently petting one of her ears. This didn't wake her either, but made her purr lightly and turn over to face him. He smiled at her, gently touching her neck with his fingers. She meowed lightly, opening her eyes slowly. "Hmm?" she asked, ear twitching.  
"Hey sleepy head were you exhausted or what?" Dante said, watching her as she sat up. "Yeah . . . I was tired..." she answered, looking to him them smiling lightly. Dante petted from her ears to her cheek slowly, seeing her blush but still smiling. "You are such a cute neko; I just want to eat you up." He said, laughing lightly, kissing her cheeks lightly. "Th-thank you . . . D-Dante . . ." she stuttered, blushing a deep red.  
"Heh . . ." he chuckled, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her cheek softly, kissing slowly down her neck. "D-Dante . . ." she uttered quietly, blushing more deeply, wanting him to stop but her body wanting him to go on. She couldn't stop herself from desiring what he could do to her, purring as he kissed her neck roughly. "Oh... Someone likes it ..." he said quietly, irresistibly kissing back up her neck, to her jaw, gracing her lips with a tender kiss. Snow purred more as he showered her neck with sweet kisses, her shoulder slowly being exposed to him.  
Dante slowly untied the obi sash around her waist, her kimono becoming loose around her slender form. She yipped as she felt him pull her against him tightly, whispering "You're so cute; I want you so badly. . ." he breathed gently on her neck, hearing her breathing quicken and feeling her body trembling. "You want me? H-how badly?" she asked, looking to his face. He answered, "You have no clue . . ." he held her more tightly, making her whine "I-I'm scared . . . I don't know how to do this . . ."  
He chuckled softly, "you don't have to do anything baby, just enjoy the experience." She blushed more at him calling her baby, feeling him slowly laying her back on the bed. "W-wait! But I-I don't know about this … I can't do it, I can't do this yet!" she said, looking scared as he kissed her neck more intimately. "Yes you can, I know you can, you just need to be stimulated." Dante added, his left hand slowly sliding up her stomach, parting the purple silk to her chocolate brown skin. "D-Dante..." she added, her last attempt at stopping him.  
"Its ok, don't be scared, it'll feel really nice after we get going. You won't regret it." He whispered in her ear, his hand slowly sliding up her breasts, then stopping and massaging them lightly "O-okay, then lets do this . . ." she said quietly, the massage slowly putting her into the mood. Dante smiled, opening more of her kimono so he could see her. Snow wore beneath her kimono a simple white bra and panties, which Dante played with lightly. "You're beautiful Snow . ." He uttered, looking her body over and smiling lightly as she blushed.  
She thanked him for the compliment as he used both hands to massage her breasts, giving a faint moan as she liked how it felt. Dante was pleased with hearing her, leaning down to kiss her gently. But he decided to give her a different kiss than he already had; he integrated tongue into the kiss, seeing if he could break past her warm lips. She slowly let him in, licking shyly at his tongue and purring lightly. Dante enjoyed this; he was starting to see she liked this.  
He gently played at her breasts, still kissing her and smiling as she licked the roof of his mouth in a teasing demeanor. He played with the elastic of her panties, pulling it and letting it snap back down playfully. She gave a fain moan again, leaning up to kiss him more deeply, but he forced her back down, the kiss still deep. He pulled away, her breathing somewhat quick now but it relaxed quickly. Dante played at her panty line, kissing her neck and beginning to lick down it, kissing her shoulders and down to the valley between her breasts, completely enthused.  
She gave a louder moan, blushing more deeply than before, and Dante chuckled at it. "You're so cute when you moan …" he said, kissing her again. As he let up, she said "you think so?" and he nodded, slowly undoing the clasp to her bra, pulling it away from her. "Oh man . . ."he whispered, shaking his head lightly, and then kissing her deeply.  
He looked at her blossoming bosom, smiling at that they weren't too small. He licked up the right breast, licking and sucking at the nipple. Snow was a bit overwhelmed, feeling his arms slid away from her waist. Dante liked how she was reacting to him, continuing to lick down her right breast, licking through the valley in between. Snow was purring the entire time, moaning out occasionally.  
He then went to her left breast, licking the soft nipple lightly, feeling her tremble at feeling it. His thumb twirled around her right nipple like his tongue was doing with the left, giving her a heavenly feeling as her nipples where growing hard. His left hand moved down to her panties, slowly beginning to pull them down. Snow blushed, noting that she was practically naked; her kimono was still hanging off her shoulders, her undergarments almost gone. Dante slipped her panties all the way off, his index finger rubbing against her clit gently.  
Snow moaned softly, not sure how she was supposed to react to this. His thumb rubbed the opposite side of her clit, like a massage, making her moan more frequently, giving Dante more pleasure out of it. "You like that huh?" he asked, feeling her wetness, enjoying it. Snow nodded, giving another quiet moan. He smiled, slipping off his pants and boxers quickly, not stopping the massage; the he said "you'll like this to then . . ."  
He slowly thrust his length into her womanhood, not too quickly knowing he could hurt her. She gave a slight gasp of a moan, eyes closed tight as there was slight pain as he went in deeply. He then began to alternate between thrusting and pulling back, hearing her soft moans growing loader with each deeper shove into her depths. "Agh . . . D-Dante. . . It feels . . . . . it feels . . ." she began, but he interrupted "good?" she nodded, moaning the words "yes . . ." He smiled, the moaned lightly with her.  
"I know . . . you feel nice . . . I wanna do this faster ...Is that ok?" he moaned quietly, still thrusting deep. "It feels so nice . . . Yes Dante. ." She said, still making her heavenly noises. Dante smiled at her willingness, beginning to pick up speed as he thrust deeper, breaking through her innocence, stealing it from her, he moaned "ah . . . I love you Snow, I love you." Snow felt him thrusting harder, making her feel more, and in the heat of passion she said back "I love you to Dante . . . I love you so much . . ."Dante could feel her warm juices slipping along his length, knowing well what was going on with her. He was very hard, needing to let the pressure that had built up go.  
Dante thrust as deep as he could, his hot seed shooting through her, filling her slowly and deeply. Snow could feel it, moaning more as her head fell back and her hands held tight to the sheets. Dante's moans also filled the room, still filling her so deeply it was dripping out from the little room beneath him. He was covered in sweat; nearly exhausted now from the effort and now he slowly pulled out of her, the sounds of their juices audible. Dante chuckled, seeing her looking so worn out.  
"How do you feel now Snow?" he asked his breathing rough as he watched her panting. ". . . There are no words. . . To describe this feeling. . . "She exhaled, unable to even move herself. "Its ecstasy my love . . . ." he said, lifting her up slowly. "Let's go take a shower . . ." he then added, covering himself a bit. "I don't think I'll be able to stand for too long Dante… I'm tired... "Snow said softly, in his arms limply. "Then we can go to sleep if you want . . ." he said, laying her back on the bed, fingers playing in her hair. She was asleep in a matter of minutes, Dante's arms around her as he also went to sleep.

Later that day, Snow woke herself up, a hand on her forehead as she looked around the room. She sensed that something didn't seem right but didn't care to investigate it. Meanwhile, Dante was still asleep, arms around her waist still. Snow blushed, remembering what they had done before going to sleep again, unsure again if she had done the right thing. "was that wrong? Was I supposed to do this?" she thought, looking to Dante's sleeping face, remembering his words, "I love you Snow . . .I love you."  
She then smiled lightly, thinking, "he said he loved me . . . so it wasn't wrong . . . I love him to then." She ran her fingers through his hair, purring under her breath. She felt his soft grip on her tighten, him pulling her closer and saying "you're awake already? And earlier it would have taken a train to wake you up . . ." he chuckled a bit, hearing her giggle as he opened his eyes. "I was tired earlier . . . I feel more rested now . . ." she blushed, thinking of everything they had done. "Still thinking about it? I told you, you didn't regret doing it did you?" Dante asked, sitting up and holding her against him.  
"No. . . I don't regret doing it ..." she answered, pulling her kimono around herself. "Then I'm happy you enjoyed it… we can do it again anytime you want." He laughed, making her blush. "Hmm, You're gonna need some new clothes. Lets go get you some new outfits ok?" Dante added, seeing her old kimono. He helped her into some of his clothes for temporary use, dressing himself, and then they left off to the shops along the street they walked down. He took her into a shop that sold clothes for neko, letting her look around.  
"Pick anything you like ok? I'll take care of it." Dante told her, seeing her looking around curiously. She spotted a short kimono, taking the hanger off the rack and holding it against herself, seeing how it might look in her. "I'm gonna try this on…" she said, walking towards the dressing room. Dante waited patiently outside her door, listening to her humming a bit to herself. When the door opened, he looked up.  
"how does it look?" Snow asked, seeing him staring. "Oh wow, it looks good on you Snow . . . really good…" he said, seeing her blush and smile at his compliment. He took his clothes back, watching her pick 2 more kimonos like that but blue and red, the one she was wearing was purple. Dante paid for them, taking her out into the streets, seeing what else they could do that day before they went on to the next town. He took her to get something to eat, considering she would be hungry, he was.  
After they ate, they went down the dusty road together, and Snow held onto his arm. They walked for awhile almost without talking much because Snow was still somewhat shy of talking with him. As they stopped by a large river to take a break, Snow asked, "do you really love me? Or did the heat of passion make you say that?" Dante was a bit surprised at her question, answering "I'd never say I love you if I didn't mean it, even if I'm in complete ecstasy at the moment of saying it, I meant every word. I do love you Snow." Snow replied, "I wasn't sure what to say at the moment . . . I wasn't controlling myself because I just … unable to lie…I loved what you did to me, so that made me love you… but we can't just love each other because of what we did together . . ."  
Dante turned to her, pulling her close and saying "I know, I have to love you for other reasons, I understand Snow." Snow felt herself blushing at the closeness, but hugged back, purring. "Its so cute when you purr snow, I love it." Dante said to her sweetly, petting her right ear. But it was then her ears shot up, eyes wide. "Watch out!!" she yipped, jumping back and pulling him with her, dodging a flaming ball as it flew onto the log of which they had been sitting.  
Snow and Dante had landed on the opposite side of the river, Snow warned "it's a raptor Dante . . " a large reptilian beast, walking on 2 legs appeared out of the trees, giving a ferocious roar and advancing towards them. Snow hissed, her pupils becoming slit as she changed forms to that of a demon panther, leaping to face the giant lizard. "Snow! No!" Dante called, running after her just as she collided with the beast, biting into the skin of the back of its neck, growling madly. But the raptor reacted quickly, pulling her off and throwing her into the ground, stomping onto her chest.  
This knocked the wind out of her; she was stunned for a moment. The raptor picked her up, throwing her into the deep river before she could recover from the blow. "Snow!" Dante called, turning to go after her but the raptor hit him hard in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, the beast tried to rip a hole in his chest, but Dante caught it's jaws before they could close on him, kicking the head and making the beast fall onto its back. Dante quickly got to his feet, looking before the beast could turn around.  
As it advanced, Dante drew Rebellion and sent the blade up through the beast's mouth, hearing it roar in anguish and fall to the ground, dead in a matter of seconds. Dante pulled the blade from the beasts mouth, running quickly to the river only to see no sign of Snow. He called out to her, but got no answer. "Crap!!" he ran down to the water's edge, scanning the clear water for and trace of the little neko. He searched frantically, unsure of where she could have gone or what might have gotten to her.  
But it was then; he saw under the water 2 orange spots, realizing it was Snow. He dove, swimming as quickly as he could to the bottom, trying to pull her up, but the currant had trapped her halfway beneath a log. Dante pressed his lips to hers; giving her the breath of air he had taken. "Dammit! If I can't get her to the surface she'll drown . . . I have to get her free." He thought, taking better hold of her and putting his feet against the log, pushing against it hard. He needed to breath now, but he couldn't leave her, he kicked harder, finally getting her free.  
He swam quickly to the surface, pulling her to the bank, unable to hear her breathing. He set an ear to her chest, her heart was still beating, and so he still had a chance of giving her back her breath. He opened her mouth, inhaling with his nose, and exhaling with his mouth a few times, pulling away and pressing down a few times on her chest, then repeated what he had done the first time. Snow coughed water, breathing again as she shot up, holding her throat. "Its ok Snow, its ok, the beast dead and I got you. You're ok!" he said, feeling her shaking. He took off his trench cloak, wrapping it around her to keep her warm, saying "you're ok . . . don't be frightened."  
He walked as far as he could from the water, finding a large hollowed out redwood and setting up to rest there. He built a fire, laying Snow down in front of it and asking, "why did you attack so suddenly? Why didn't you wait for me?" Snow looked to the fire, then sighed "a pack of those things took my mother and sister . . . and I can't help it when I see them but want to kill them . . ." Dante understood her hatred towards raptors, but he replied "don't run off into a fight like that, let me help, you don't have to do these kind of things alone, remember, I'm with you." Snow nodded, shivering a bit from the wet silk being so cold.  
Dante unrolled the sleeping bag inside the redwood tree shelter, draping the tent cover over the entrance and saying "go on in and get out of those wet clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold." She nodded; walking inside, changing out of her cold clothes and into the shirt he told her she could sleep in. He hung her wet kimono and his cloak by the fire, going inside the shelter with Snow, getting into the sleeping bag with her. It was beginning to get dark, and Dante didn't want to make her travel at night since it was dangerous. He would be fine, but he knew she would have been scared.  
She snuggled up against him, asking "Are you mad at me Dante?" Dante petted her ears, saying "no . . . I just want you to be careful ok? I don't want to lose you to a monster like that. If we have to fight , we fight together." He kissed her cheek, laying back with her against his chest. "Go to sleep ok? Nothing is going to hurt you." His arms crossed over her back, giving her a secure feeling. "okay . ." she kissed him softly on the lips, him kissing her back lovingly before she laid down her head and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Snow

"Snow? Are you feeling alright? You've been asleep almost all day." Dante asked, touching the cheek of the sleeping neko known as Snow. She rolled over, waking up a bit and yawning, looking to him. "I'm sleepy Dante-sama . . . and the extra weight isn't helping . . ." she said, looking to her somewhat enlarged stomach. "How long has it been? 8 ½ months? You're due any day now my love..." he added, kissing her lips softly, making her smile and kiss back. "I can't wait until it comes… what will we name it?" she asked, tail curling and trying to sit up. Dante helped her, saying, "I don't know, but we'll come up with something." He laughed lightly at her, poking her stomach lightly and saying, "can you hear me you lil pain in the butt? If you're a girl you better be just as strong as your beautiful neko mother here, understand?" snow giggled at him, adding "and if you're a boy, you have to be just like your dad, overconfident but powerful." Dante said quickly "hey! In that case, be a little tease to missy." Snow licked his cheek, asking "Am I really a tease Dante-sama?" he petted her ears, replying "sometimes . . .but its not a bad thing." She purred, laying against him a bit. "I can't wait till that baby of ours is born. . . then we can start right back up again with hunting demons . . . you've gotten good at killing them in the last few months you were . . . tiny." He laughed a bit, hearing her purring. "Mm, I have haven't I? Maybe we can find a big one with a bounty on its head and buy ourselves a house away from the city . . . maybe settle down a bit . . ." she whispered, beginning to fall asleep again. "Of course . . . we can't do all this demon hunting with a little brat being raised. We will, and then well have more little trouble makers ok?" he chuckled, scratching the back of her left ear. "Well, I know your psyched about that aren't you?" she purred, a hand on her stomach. "The baby is kicking again . . ." she whispered, giggling lowly and licking at Dante's cheek. She led his hand to where the baby was kicking, letting him feel it. He laughed, saying, "someone wants out . . ." snow smiled sleepily, laying back against him. There was a knock at the door of Dante's hotel room; he looked up, curious as to who could have been knocking. He laid Snow down, picking up ebony and ivory before answering the door. "Whose there?" he barked, sounding annoyed. "Someone who has an offer for a demon hunter" a ragged male voice said, making Dante a little more curious. "Yeah?" Dante said, back to the door. "a week from now, a Dragon demon will attack the gentleman's club 4 blocks from here. The bounty on it's head is 5k, and you're little partner will get a reward for assisting." The voice added. Dante replied back "and if she can't?" "Her reward goes to you . ." Dante seemed a bit interested, 5k was a lot of money and more than enough to get a house for snow to settle down in. "I'll take the job, and this had better not be a trick . . ." he growled, seeing an large manila envelope slide under the door. He opened it, finding 250,000's in there with an image of the beast he was to slaughter. The voice laughed and heavy footsteps went down the stairs. Snow hadn't heard any of it, fast asleep beneath the blankets. "5k huh? I can get her 10 houses with that much." He said quietly, getting into bed beside her. "Dragon demon huh? That's big . .. Snow can't fight against one of those yet, especially how she is now . . ." he thought, touching her left ear tip lightly. "I can't let her get into that fight . . . she'd gotten good with kamareru but . . . I don't want her to get hurt . .or worse . . . lose the baby." He contemplated, looking a bit worried. He sat against the headboard, looking out the window of the hotel room at the dark night sky. "but I'm doing this for her. . ." he added mentally, smiling as he remembered snow wanting to settle down and raise their family.

1 week later

"Where are you going Dante-sama?" Snow asked, seeing him picking up his guitar case and loading Ebony and Ivory. "I got an assignment Snow, but you have to stay behind this time." He answered, heading for the door. "But Dante-sama, you said we always fight together. I wanna go to!" she cried out, holding his arm. "No Snow, you can't strain yourself, remember the baby. . . you have to stay safe for our family." He replied calmly, turning and kissing her softly. Disappointed, Snow kissed him back, saying "be careful . . . come back in one piece ok?" Dante smiled and nodded; kissing her forehead and walking away slowly; leaving her with the maid he had been paying to help Snow. He headed to the gentleman's club he had been told the demon would attack, walking in with the women looking at him and shooting comments, which he said his comebacks and chuckled a bit. Then there were screams up the stairs, he looked, sensing danger. He ran in that direction, seeing the dragon ripping through the crowd after seeing Dante and roaring "Son of Sparda you must die!!" Dante smirked, raising both ebony and ivory and saying, "got a problem with that? Eat this!!" the dragon flew at him, but was promptly kicked in the face, sent flying back into a room. Crashing through the doorway, the dragon rolled and got onto its feet, spitting fire at Dante. But Dante dodged each flame, "look. How's about you lay down and let me put a bullet in your head? That way I get pain and you. . . well, who cares?" Dante replied, shooting the beast's legs so it couldn't run. It hissed and snapped at Dante, unable to get back up. Dante added, "weak lil shit aren't you? I guess I'll put you out of your misery." He put the barrel of both guns to the dragons forehead, pulling the trigger and nearly blasting its head off. Once he was convinced it was dead, Dante scoffed "this thing wasn't worth 5k . . . but oh well." He walked back to the hotel room, walking up the stairs. Only feet from his room, Dante realized something wasn't right. He didn't sense snow's presence, so he rushed into the room, finding his promised money, but Snow and kamareru were gone. The maid was dead, leaning against the wall with a bloody rag in her hands. Near the bed, the floor was wet, and blankets had been taken out. "Shit . . . shit shit shit shit shit!! Someone took her as she was going into labor . . . Dammit!" he cursed, and in frustration, kicked over the bed. The envelope flopped onto the floor, Dante picked it up, seeing the address on the back. He was suspicious, stuffing it in his pocket as he went to the window and leapt out. "She could be in pain, I have to Find Snow quickly and get her back. . ." he looked at the envelope in his pocket, beginning to run through the alleyways. "Alone Dante? Where's you little neko?" Dante stopped, seeing vergil step from the shadows. "look, I don't have time to dick around with you alright? She was kidnapped and I have to find her. I already know you're not gonna help me so just stay out of my way." Dante said, somewhat annoyed as he began to go. "Kidnapped huh? By demons you should know, they passed through here not long ago." He said calmly, hearing Dante yell "what?! You saw her and you didn't stop them?!" vergil added "I saw no reason to, she isn't my responsibility therefore I saw the matter unworthy of bothering with." Dante cursed "you dumbass . .. she's not all they took, they have kamareru with her." Vergil took a sudden interest. "They have the blade also, then maybe I should have stopped them." He said, turning back into the shadows he had come from. "no, you think?" Dante said, clearly not happy about his brothers ignorance. "fine, just this once Dante, I will help you … but my payment for assisting . . . will be that blade." Vergil said, not looking back as Dante followed him. "That's what you think." Dante thought, following Vergil knowing he knew where they had gone . he placed his hands in his pockets, following without a word. After awhile, Vergil asked "why do you care so much about that neko? She isn't that strong . . . she doesn't have much talent with that blade you got her . . . and she doesn't appear to have much to offer sexually either. . ." Dante looked up from the ground, barking, "Don't insult her like that! She's amazing for what little she can do. Strength, skill, and sex are not all that I want from her! Just knowing she loves me is enough. . . ." Vergil just listened, not making any comments, still leading him on. "Snow has done allot more for me than anyone ever has, if it wasn't for her I would still be sad and miserable . . .of course, you don't understand what a girl's heart can do for a man . . . " he added, hearing Vergil stop. He stopped to, hearing a shrill cry up ahead. Four wraiths crawled from the ground, blocking Dante and Vergil's path. "AGH!!" Dante heard Snow's voice, calling out to her, hearing her cry out for him in return. But before he could move forward, the wraiths attacked him and Vergil. "Dante!!" he heard Snow scream for him again, and then her voice faded under the sound of shrieks and gunfire. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of her. Dante cursed himself, falling to his knees on the paved earth. Vergil watching Dante as he was crying. Vergil showed his brother some sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder, not saying anything. "Where could they have taken her?" he asked quietly, not looking up from the ground. "Mary's sanctuary cathedral. . . it has been abandoned for at least 10 years . . . and it is a common demon hide away." Vergil said, hoping to make Dante stop crying. It was a shame to watch it. " Mary's sanctuary cathedral huh? Same address on my envelope . . . what a coincidence. . ." Dante thought aloud, looking into the distance where the old cathedral stood. Vergil began walking again, and Dante followed him on towards it, walking much faster, almost running. Vergil replied, "I smell blood. . . and having smelt it before . . . it's Snow's blood . . ." Dante cursed himself again for leaving her, beginning to run faster as they reached the cathedral gates. The smell of blood was more recognizable here, Dante knew it was her now, blasting open the gates and running with Vergil beside him into the dark and dusty main hall. A scream alerted them to where Snow was, jumping over flights of stairs to the highest room. Dante saw a trail of blood, following and bursting through 2 large wooden doors. In the farthest corner of the room, there was a dark silhouette, lying on the floor, and faint crying was coming from it. Dante ran to it, knowing well it was Snow. He lifted her onto his lap hearing her yelp and ask "Dante?" he looked her over, seeing the cuts all over her body, he said to her "yes, its me, you're ok now, I've got you." Her arms were held tight over her stomach, Dante asked for her to move them, but she refused. "If I move them Dante our baby will die!" she cried, and Dante noticed the blood there also, lifting her up into his arms. "So they were after her baby." Vergil said aloud, seeing kamareru rise from the ground "the enemy tried to rip her baby out of her, but I decimated them before they could do so. She is still hurt badly though, she has bled a lot." Kamareru replied, floating closer to Snow, changing into its bodily form. He was a tall man, long dark hair and golden eyes. It was easy to sense he was demon, but he was on their side at least. "Agh!" Snow yelped, holding her stomach, her body tensing up. "Dante . . . I went into labor before they came after me . . . I haven't had bo- . . ."Snow then passed out, not finishing her sentence. "Lets go Dante, you sense that? Something big is coming." Kamareru said, looking up, fangs bared. There was a roar, shaking the dusty old cathedral and making the ceiling rain dust. Kamareru yelled "Get her out of here Dante . . . NOW!!" Dante didn't need to be told twice, turning and drawing ivory as he ran down the hallway. Dante could see the wraiths appearing ahead of him, shooting them as Vergil and kamareru followed from behind. Kamareru leapt ahead h him, destroying their numbers before stopping suddenly, saying, "I sojourn here. . . . Go on Dante, I'll handle this." Dante and Vergil stopped also, Dante saying, "quite the solo act, we came to rescue you, and we'll fight to if it means we kick some demon ass." "Then who will protect Snow?" kamareru asked, looking back as there was a loud crash above. "I will . . . but you owe me Brother . . ." Vergil said, walking over to take Snow. "I'm trusting you to keep her safe Vergil . . . she dies and I'll kill you, even if you are my brother." Dante said, passing him Snow gingerly. Vergil nodded, carrying her quickly away from the large hall. There was a loud rumbling as the ceiling caved in above them, both kamareru and Dante escaped in time to find themselves with a ferocious demon, more fearsome than any they had ever seen. The monster was humongous, its one eye watching them. Kamareru took the form of a blade again, flying into the hands of Dante. "Now this will be interesting!" Dante shouted, jumping up at the demon, landing on its muzzle and slashing at it's one eye. The beast hollered as its eye was slashed, 4 more opening on its head as it struck Dante with its tail. Dante back flipped away, skidding to a stop as he drew out Ebony and Ivory, shooting for the eyes. It roared, going for Dante again with its front legs, its other 8 propelling it forward. "Damn, I've seen some ugly thing in my life, but you my friend . . . You're something different!" he slashed at it again, taking off the left front leg. The blood splashed down onto the floor like a waterfall, and kamareru tasted to blood, saying "ah . . . blood . . .give me more!!" Dante smirked at the power the blade was gaining from each taste of blood it got, and Dante proceeded to cut off legs until it had none left, slithering like a snake. "You just don't quite do you?" Dante asked as it slithered in his direction, only 2 of its eyes uninjured. He saw kamareru glow, saying "give me your life!!" Dante swung kamareru around, then help him strait and shoved him deep into the monster's head. It screamed a horrible cry, bursting into bloody rain. Kamareru stopped glowing, saying "ah . . .the demonic blood tastes so good. . ." Dante put him back his sheath, going to where Vergil was watching over Snow. "How is she?" Vergil had been protecting her on his own in a large bedroom; she was laying on a bed, her expression holding pain. "She's still in labor, and the injury is making it harder for her to have her baby." Vergil told Dante as he went and took snow's side, holding her hand. "It hurts Dante-sama . . . I can't do it, I can't . . ." she cried faintly, still in pain. "Yes you can, I KNOW you can. . . " Dante said, kneeling and holding her hand tightly. "Damn… it'd be nice if that thing hadn't killed the maid who was supposed to help with this." Dante said, seeing her straining to give birth her baby. "Agh! I th-think its coming Dante-sama . . ."she yelped, still pushing. "Come on, you can do it, breath and push, your doing just fine." Dante said, kissing her cheek, trying to comfort her, making the joke, "glad I'm not the woman in this relationship, you don't look like your having fun darlin' " Snow laughed faintly, then yelped again, laying back as she said "I'm done . . .It's out . . ." there was faint crying, Snow slowly leaned up, taking the little baby in her arms and wrapping it in the outer layer of her kimono. She licked it, cleaning it up. "It's a boy Dante ... your little boy . . ." she said lowly, looking at his white and black streaked hair, his little hands. "He's . . . adorable . . . you did a good job taking care of him Snow . . ."Dante praised, kissing her cheek and holding her close. Vergil had long since left them, deciding not to take the blade yet. He wandered out into the longest hall, seeing the demons gathered around a tiny form. He instantly attacked and killed them all, finding a new born baby with dark skin and white ears like a neko, crying. Vergil would have normally kept on going, but it looked too helpless to leave behind. He lifted the little cub from the ground in the blanket of which it had been wrapped, saying, "oh hush now, and crying like that will get you nowhere. . ." the little cub's eyes opened, a clear, almost white blue. Vergil said lowly "now that's better . . . stay quiet and I'll consider finding you a family . . .you're lost aren't you?" he looked back, knowing this child had been birthed by Snow; it was her and Dante's baby. But remembering, he hadn't gotten what he originally wanted, kamareru, so he decided to take the baby to raise on his own as his child. He carried it off into the streets, far away from Dante and Snow. They would never know Vergil had taken their child from them. Dante carried Snow and the baby they had named Kyo a new hotel to stay in for the night, and Dante didn't leave her again though he needed to get things. He cleaned up her injury, her body had returned to its slender form already, making it easier to bandage. Snow was asleep from exhaustion, little Kyo laying against her chest beneath the blankets. Dante sat beside her, looking down at her beautiful sleeping face and her new child. He cupped his hand around her cheek, petting it gently, thinking, "This is my family . . . my love and my son . . . I'm so grateful for her and everything she's gone through for me . . . I'll make sure I do something for her, something special just for her ..." he kissed her cheek tenderly, brushing Kyo's hair gently before getting ready to go to sleep with them.

10 years later

"Dad! Where are you and mom going?" Kyo asked, running to the front door of their house. "Just outside so we can talk Kyo, stay inside." Dante told him, an arm on Snow's shoulder. "His birthday is tomorrow, what are we going to do for him?" Snow whispered as they walked out across the lawn. "I think he's old enough to take up our hobby . . ." Dante suggested, thinking of giving ivory to him as a birthday present . "Dante, I don't think so, not yet, he hasn't had to fight a single demon in his life, I don't want to give him fear of them." She added, tail twitching. "Ok, what about a small handgun for now? I'll take him to get it and teach him how to use It." Dante said back, looking to the mountains in the distance. "Fine by me, but don't let me catch you teaching him to kill demons, understand?" she said in a stern tone, and Dante kissed her cheek, hugging her and he chuckled "yes ma'am!" She giggled lightly, feeling him let go and turn back towards the house, and Kyo was just coming out. "Kyo, come on, we're going out. Go get in the car, you to Snow, I don't wanna leave you home alone without Moose, and he's not gonna be home till tomorrow." Dante said, going to lock up the house as Snow and Kyo went to the car. As they were gone, 2 figures walked up the hill behind the house. A female voice asked, "he lives there with the neko who birthed me?" the male voice answered "yes, the neko birthed you but you were not found, Snow is your mother Raine." The girl looked to her uncle, her white ears standing up and her ice blue eyes watching the car zoom off down the road. "Vergil . . . he is your brother . . .Dante?" she asked, her tone emotionless. "Yes, he is and his son, your only brother is there also . . . Kyo . . ." Vergil answered, leading her down the hill to the house. They easily got in without breaking anything, and Raine looked around, smelling their combined scents.  
Meanwhile, Dante and Kyo were browsing a gun shop for a gun Kyo would like, something not to hefty but just powerful enough. Snow watched, listening to them talking. But suddenly, her ears perked up at the words of the shopkeeper to a worker "You see her, the neko . . . that's the wife of Dante the demon hunter . . . she's one hell of a fighter, best trained neko in the world. . . ." said the worker, talking to the shop keeper. "No, she isn't trained. She was wild like all the rest, but grew to be tame. She's so skilled in fact, She could kill a demon that dwarfed her size 10 times without trying." Snow chuckled at their conversation, not caring though that people knew about her or Dante. "Ok Kyo . . . we can get you a desert eagle magnum and alter it like I altered ebony and ivory." Dante said, trying to make a deal with the all too picky 11 year old. When they finally agreed, Dante paid, calling snow over so she could see the gun. "Not being a gun person, I must say that is a nice gun . . . and your dad knows just what to do to it . . ." Snow said with a smile, a hand on Dante's shoulder as they walked into their house. Everything was as they had left it, accept for a picture of Snow, which was facedown. Dante and Kyo went into Dante's office, where they began to tinker with the gun and come up with things to do to it. Meanwhile, Snow was in her kitchen, cooking dinner in her comfortable clothes, listening to the birds outside in her garden. "Hmm . . . Forgot the parsley . . ." she said to herself, walking out into the garden, looking at all the herbs she had grown for cooking Dante's favorite food, pizza. She picked a few extra tomatoes with her parsley, walking inside, where she continued to make the marinara sauce, beginning to make the dough to pour it in. once done with that, Snow sprinkled cheese and pepperoni on the surface, putting it into the oven. By then, Dante and Kyo were going outside to test out the modifications on his gun, picking a target, which just happened to be a can of tomato sauce on the fence. "Alright, focus on the center. The bullets I gave you are usually used in sniper rifles but your gun is modified to be just as powerful. The can is the target, so hit it with all you got!" Dante said in encouragement, helping him aim. Kyo pulled the trigger, and the bullet exploded from the barrel, flying at the can and blasting it to pieces right before their eyes. Kyo had been thrown back a bit, but Dante had caught him, laughing at bit and saying "powerful enough for a kid?" Kyo nodded, smiling wide and looking back. "You're so awesome! You made my gun do that?!" he exclaimed, not even able to find a sliver of metal from the can, the tomato sauce had come down like rain and left that portion of the fence ruddy. Snow walked out from the back door, into the main area of their backyard, seeing the fence and laughing, "I see Dante's work must have been a success . . . you make sure you clean up guys. Dinner's almost finished so come inside and wash up." Snow watched Kyo rush past her, Dante still holding his gun as he walked over to Snow and kissed her cheek, uttering, "do you think he's ready now?" Snow kissed back, answering, "he might just be ready for it… I guess we'll take him on our next job." Dante wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips tenderly and asking, "Are you sure?" Snow merely nodded and smiled, hearing the familiar backing of their Dog demon Moose. He hopped over the garden gate, in his mouth a letter. Dante took it from him, reading it-

Dear Dante and Snow  
A fox demon has been spotted in eastern France with a bounty of 15k on its head, you have 3 days to kill it or the bounty will go to someone else.  
Dr. 0

"Geez, he's always got us on a mission doesn't he?" Dante asked, following Snow inside. "Pretty muck ... but should we take Kyo on this job? This demon is worth 15k . . . this isn't the best job to take our son to . . ." Snow replied, taking the pizza from the oven and placing it on the lazy Susan on the table. "Alright, we'll leave him with moose and take care of it, then we'll do something nice for him?" Dante said, arms around her waist. She giggled and nodded "of course Dante, we'll take him somewhere nice and spend time with one another like we used to." Dante smiled also, letting her go as Kyo ran down the stairs. They sat down for dinner, discussing their day, and afterwards, Dante and Snow did the dishes, while Kyo went to bed for the night.

The next day

The next day, Dante and Snow prepared for their trip to eastern France, knowing this was not going to be an easy job. Kyo didn't like that they were leaving, but was happy they invited some of the family friends to watch over him and keep him company. They left that morning; catching a train to their destination, Snow taking her fighting form and leading Dante on the beast's trail. "So are you going to use kamareru this time Snow? Or will you face the demon in this form?" Dante asked, watching her bloody fur rustle in the wind. "I'm not good with that weapon anymore . . . Its better that I fight like this. I was able to use him then, but not anymore . . . I can't wield him anymore or I risk my demon form becoming permanent . . ." she told him, stopping dead in her tracks. She started to growl, sensing a powerful aura up ahead, and Dante sensed it to, drawing out ebony and ivory. As soon as he had drawn his weapons, a blur of orange came flying from the cover on the trees, whizzing past snow and going strait at Dante. But with incredible speed, Snow leapt in front of it, slashing it with her massive paw and sending it flying back. The beast rolled, standing back up, its 7 tails swirling as it hissed at them. Snow roared back, her blood red eyes fixed on it as her fur stood on end. In the blink of an eye, she had attacked it, her mouth and fangs clamped around its throat. The fox demon kicked and snapped, gripping hold oh one of her ears, tearing at it and yowling in pain at her biting. It kicked her hard in the stomach, forcing her off and sending her rolling some distance away. Dante had watched enough, going in with ebony and ivory blasting away. The beast was hit a number of times in its chest and head, but wouldn't die, Snow returned to her feet, jumping high into the air and tackling it once more into the ground, only to be grabbed by her throat and thrashed into the ground, blood spurting from her mouth as she gave an earsplitting cry. Dante kept putting bullets in the fox, but it wouldn't go down, and Snow was pinned down, unable to get it off. Dante shouted "damn, no matter how many bullets I put in him he won't die!!" he drew out rebellion, advancing forward and slicing into the fox's back, making it yelp and release Snow, turning for him and snapping the blade from his hands. Snow forced herself up, attacking again from behind, grabbing the demon by the left hind leg, but it kicked her off, turning back for her again. Dante kept up the gun fire, noticing the fox becoming weaker. Snow found herself trapped, snapping and biting at the fox who had her pinned down by her chest. Dante found rebellion, rushing back at the fox as it threw Snow into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Dante slashed at its neck, but it dodged him and slammed him into the ground with its tails, knocking the wind out of him. Snow regained consciousness, getting up and going for the beast's throat, only being taken by her own and thrown into the ground. A long spike grew from the fox's paw, and when Snow saw it she gasped and screamed "Dante!!" Too late, the fox drove it through her stomach, making her scream in pure agony and then go silent. Dante got back up, jumping over the fox and landing in front of it, both ebony and Ivory lined up together. "Like picking on girls huh? EAT THIS!!" he yelled as the fox opened its mouth to snap him up, being shot in the throat and the bullets going though its head. It stood on its hind legs, screaming in pain before collapsing back, dead. Dante blew the smoke off his guns, putting them back in their holsters. But it was then he remembered Snow's injury. He ran over to her, seeing she had returned to her normal form, laying on the ground with an almost peaceful expression on her face. Her clothed were stained with blood, along with the dirt and grass. He kneeled, asking, "snow?" she responded with a faint whine, Dante sighed in relief, adding "good, you're not dead . . ." he began to lift her up, but she yelped "D-don't move me! It hurts too much. . ." he set her back down, saying "we can't stay here, the smell of your blood will only attract more demons ... come on, we have to-" "No. . . I-I can't move Dante. . . ." she said, coughing blood a bit, her breathing irregular. "Oh no, Come on Snow, hang in there. I'll call for an ambulance or something-" Dante began but Snow said at a whisper "they won't make it in time. . . . We're too far out. . . your cell phone won't reach..." she began to relax, though her body was trembling and losing color. "Shit, Don't Die On Me Snow. Come on, we've been through worse, you can make it, don't give up." Dante began, lifting her. "Agh! Dante Stop!" she yelped loudly, her wound spurt blood and Dante set her down again softly, her head on his knees. "Dammit. . . ." Dante said aloud, looking down at her with pure frustration and worry on his face. "What should I do? I'm not going to let you die like this, not so soon, we just got settled and finally everything is the way we dreamt it to be. . . . You can't die now, not now. . ." he said quietly, stroking her ears in a way to comfort her. "I'm sorry. . . I wasn't fast enough. . . my movements got slow and-" Dante interrupted Snow, saying, "No, its ok, you'll be ok. You'll be fine, I just have to think of a way to get you out of here without making you hurt so much. . . ." Snow's breathing was slowing, getting fainter and fainter, Dante cut the sleeve off his shirt and tied it around her waist to stop the bleeding, though she had lost so much blood already. "Dante. . . . If I don't make it. . . . Tell Kyo I think he's ready for anything. . . ." Snow whispered, her eyes drifting shut slowly. "H-hey! Don't start talking like that! You will make it! You will!" Dante said seriously, holding her head up. "I'm not going to make it Dante. . . . I've lost so much blood. . . . I can't move my body...Dante. . . ." she said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Don't cry Snow, you'll make it, stay strong, just a little while longer. . . I called for help; they're on their way. Hold on, keep talking for me baby, stay awake, don't you dare close your eyes." Dante said, brushing away her tears and kissing her cheek. "I love you Dante. . . I'm sorry. . . ." she said, her ears falling back, her tears still flowing. "Don't be sorry, your gonna live, we're gonna get you to a hospital and they'll fix you up. Then we'll go home and spend some time together with Kyo. . . . Come on, I can hear the helicopter. Hang in there, don't close your eyes." Dante said, tears threatening to spill down his face. The helicopter found then, letting down the lift. "Dante. . . .Kiss me… please. . . ." Snow said faintly, her eyes drifting shut. "Only if you promise not to be dead when I pull away." Dante said back to her as they were being lifted into the helicopter. "I promise. . . ." she whispered back, her breathing now hard to come by. Dante leaned down slowly, his lips touching hers softly and sweetly, Snow made a attempt to kiss back, but was to weak to even finish it. As Dante pulled away, she whispered against his lips "I kept my promise. . .. Now promise me. . . . You won't cry. . . ." "What do you mean? You're fine, I won't need to cry..." Dante said as they were in the helicopter. "I love you Dante. . . . I'm sorry. . . ." she whispered, eyes closing. "No . . . No! Snow! . . ." But as he begged her not to die, her breathing stopped, her eyes closed completely. Dante held her close, tears spilling down his cheeks as he wept for her, crying "don't leave me . . . I need you . . . ." But She had held on for him as long as she could, and had died in Dante's arms, just how she had wanted it to end.

The end


End file.
